Tenebris Lux
by VampaiaHime
Summary: Forks no era como Bella lo recordaba, aunque los arboles hubieran crecido, las personas envejecido y sus conocidos mutado, sus nuevos vecinos los Cullens sin duda eran lo mas interesante que este pequeño pueblo albergaba, y eran perfectos para desarrollar sus talentos. /Declaimer: Twilight no me pertenece/
1. Prologo

Las nubes cubrían toda la extensión de cielo por encima del pequeño poblado de Forks, las personas que vivían allí estaban habituadas al particular climas más bella, la cual ahora estaba en un auto junto con su padre camino a la casa de su infancia no. Ella no era particularmente fanática de la humedad, por lo que sumado al hecho de que no podía siquiera ver el sol, lentamente sentía como su humor decaía.

Lo cierto es que había extrañado mucho a su padre, luego de que se separara de su madre lo había visitado muchos veranos, mas desde hacía cerca de seis años que no lo hacía, no porque no quisiera sino porque sinceramente se le había hecho imposible entre todas las cosas nuevas que había descubierto de sí misma.

Su madre había sido su soporte, la persona más adorada de su mundo y que sin importar que la había ayudado a superar cualquier problema que se le presentara, incluso cuando ella misma no estaba segura de cual fuera el resultado.

Apenas estacionaron enfrente de la antigua casa los recuerdos invadieron su mente en cascada, los veranos corriendo por los bosques, las noches en las que habían hecho fogatas y los viajes a la reserva; recordaba también a los amigos que había tenido aquí, particularmente a Jacob, el hijo del más antiguo amigo de Charlie; Billy.

Todos parecían tan lejanos e inconexos con el presente que vivía, que daban la impresión de ser solo sueños que nunca vieron la realidad.

Su padre fue quien primero bajo de la patrulla y tomo sus bolsos del asiento de atrás, bella se tomó su tiempo para procesar las cosas, se sentía particularmente tímida, era cierto que su padre había estado complacido con la idea de tenerla nuevamente con él, mas sentía sin lugar a dudas que estaba nervioso, eran los mismos pero cambiados. Ambos estaban diferentes a los ojos del otro.

Cuando logro juntar las fuerzas para bajar un golpe de sensaciones fue lo que la recibió, cada recuerdo era más vivido ahora, cada aroma traía consigo alguna anécdota del pasado, ese sentimiento de pertenencia que hacía mucho no experimentaba gracias a los viajes de su madre.

La casa estaba un poco diferente a como la recordaba, más vieja, más profunda, mas compenetrada con el bosque, los arboles estaban más altos y daban la sensación de que habían llegado a un acuerdo con la casa para coexistir ambos. Lentamente llego, luego de cruzar la sala y cocina al que nuevamente seria su cuarto, su padre sin duda había reformado algunas cosas de cuando tenía diez años, pero la esencia seguía igual.

Con la simple frase "te dejare instalarte" su padre se retiró de la escena, no era que quería que se quedara desesperadamente, después de todo aún no estaba segura de cómo hablarle, el aire a su alrededor estaba tenso y esperaba que tan solo fuera cuestión de tiempo para que fueran más relajados.

Bella se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar los objetos que habían quedado en su cuarto, muchas de las cosas que había pensaba descartarlas o guardarla en el ático, por suerte su padre había vaciado el armario y cómoda para que pudiera guardar su ropa. Además de las dos maletas tenía el baúl donde guardaba los indispensables para su adaptación, claro que luego tendría que conseguir más cosas ya que pensaba quedarse en Forks por un tiempo indeterminado.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche bajo para comenzar a preparar la cena, aunque ella gustaba mucho de cocinar con especias su padre claramente no tenía ninguna por lo que simplemente hiso un pasta. Su padre quedo impresionado al encontrársela en la cocina poniendo hábilmente la mesa.

Para alivio de ellos, la comida resulto aliviar la tensión que había entre ellos por lo que una tranquila conversación acerca de la escuela tomo completamente la atención, bella no estaba particularmente emocionada con asistir al instituto más de no hacerlo llamaría la atención. Además los adolescentes siempre eran una buena fuente de entretenimiento.

Al terminar su padre le dijo que se encargaría de lavar por lo que se fuera a acostar ya que mañana debía levantarse temprano. Luego de preparar las cosas para el día siguiente y darse un relajante baño se fue a acostar.

No se sentía tranquila en la habitación mas eso lo arreglaría mañana cuando tuviera tiempo.

Para frustración de bella la noche paso rápidamente y mucho antes de lo que quisiera sonó el despertador, claramente esto del instituto estaba resultando ser una mala idea. Sin animo se vistió como normalmente, unos pantalones ajustados negros con una remera blanca de tirantes y una campera camuflada.

Al bajar hasta la cocina encontró una nota de su padre que decía que había salido temprano para la jefatura y que le deseaba un buen primer día. Sin más salió, en la entrada la esperaba su amada motocicleta, negra con detalles cromados, un regalo de su madre al completar sus estudios. Con su pequeña mochila al hombro se subió y se dirigió al instituto rápidamente, Forks no había cambiado nada aunque eso mucho no importaba, era por esa misma razón que había regresado.

Aparco en uno de los lugares vacíos ocupando todo el espacio, después de todo su moto era bastante grande, sabía que atraía la mirada de los estudiantes los cuales considerando el tamaño del pueblo y la densidad de población ya sabían quién era; después de todo Forks solo tenía un jefe de policías. Como aún quedaba tiempo se apoyó en el asiento y hecho una mirada tanto al edificio como a los que estudiaban allí, nada que resaltar, nada fuera de lo común, claro hasta que llegaron dos vehículos muy llamativos. Uno de ellos un Volvo perfectamente pulido y el otro una gran Hummer; de ellos se bajaron cinco individuos perfectos estéticamente los cuales acapararon la atención y una oleada de emociones particulares; estos no parecieron notarla, no al menos tres de ellos, había dos que se habían perturbado al bajar más bella no estaba completamente segura.

Antes de que pudieran continuar su recorrido por el aparcamiento ella se incorporó y camino hasta la entrada, después de todo parecía que Forks era más interesante de lo que ella recordaba.


	2. Capitulo 1

Pues aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que les guste y lentamente iré aclarando las dudas acerca de bella.

Declaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Decidiendo que ya averiguaría acerca de los curiosos y pálidos individuos después Bella se dirigió hacia el interior del edificio, tan solo le tomo unos momentos encontrar la oficina de administración, podría resolverlo rápidamente más había decidido que hoy tomaría las cosas con calma, aunque le destrozara los nervios.<p>

Tuvo que recordarse eso durante los veinte minutos que la recepcionista busco inútilmente sus documentos revolviendo todo el contenido de su escritorio para recordar luego que se lo había dejado al director para que lo firmara y sellara. Cuando finalmente tuvo su horario en la mano ya estaba media hora tarde para su primera clase y aunque prefiriera saltársela seguramente ya estaban esperándola.

Biología a la orden, el salón más alejado de donde se encontraba y considerando que ya estaba retrasada, cosa que no era su culpa, se tomaría su tiempo y recorrería los desiertos pasillos.

Aún quedaban rezagos de la energía de los curiosos seres, aunque curiosos fuera un eufemismo. Parecía que mientras más se acercaba a su salón era más que obvio que uno de ellos estaría en su misma clase, sinceramente se preguntaba qué clase de retorcida criatura asistiría a la escuela por voluntad propia.

Una vez estuvo en la puerta no le quedo mas manera de retrasar el hecho y luego de golpear entro cautivando la atención de todos, claro que por diferentes maneras, los alumnos encontraban curiosa la recién llegada y misteriosa hija del jefe de policía, el profesor esperaba la oportunidad de regañarla por llegar ridículamente tarde e interrumpir su clase, y el que estaba sentado en el banco solo, la estaba mirando con desesperación que causaba cierta gracia en ella. "Particular expresión" fue su pensamiento.

Supongo que es la señorita Swan - cuando su atención se centró en el señor que sería su profesor una corriente de información llego a ella, su edad, su salud, algunos pensamientos entre malvados y obscenos, lo normal cada vez que se concentraba en alguien.

- Así es ¿señor…? – sabia su nombre pero parecía que cuanto más ella lo provocara mas roja se pondría su cara de rabia.

- Brown – ella le sonrió como si fuera lo más obvio – ¿qué hora cree que es esta para llegar e interrumpir mi clase? – aunque quisiera hacerlo enojar más nuevamente se recordó mantener las cosas calmadas.

- Lo lamento – con toda la intención puso una expresión de inocencia – la señorita de la administración no encontraba mis papeles, lo siento – las últimas palabras provocaron que la corriente de pensamientos del hombre diera, contra su voluntad, un giro de pensamientos hacia los indebidos con una alumna.

- Diríjase a su asiento y no haga perder más mi tiempo – cuanto más la mirara más ese tipo de imagines poblaban su mente y lo desesperaban.

Al final aun con todo lo que había dicho termino teniendo un desliz, aunque nada de lo que alguien pudiera percatarse por lo que no contaba para Bella. Sin duda encontraba interesante el jugar con sus profesores, seguramente sería una manera de mantener el buen humor en el nublado Forks.

La atención de su compañero de banco había sido bastante molestar mientras que fingía prestarle atención al profesor, lo cierto es que sabía lo que decía al derecho y al revés, es más podría corregir algunos de los datos erróneos. Se preguntaba qué es lo que su compañero encontraba tan desesperante que había hecho añicos parte del escritorio que compartían. Por suerte la clase tan solo duro media hora más hasta que sonó el timbre de cambio de clase, su pálido compañero salió apresuradamente del salón a una velocidad que apenas rozaba lo humano, para estar asistiendo a una preparatoria era muy descuidado con sus particulares características.

Su siguiente clase era literatura, una que apreciaba bastante así que no fue verdaderamente insoportable, mientras que la profesora daba la lista de lectura para el semestre ella comenzó a hacer su propia lista acerca de lo que tendría que comprar cuando saliera de la escuela. No estaba segura de que tipo de tiendas habría en Forks, quizás hasta tendría que irse hasta Seattle para conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Para cuando dieron la campana del almuerzo Bella había aprendido muchas cosas interesantes del poblado adolescente de Forks, como la mayoría de la población joven del mundo, eran idiotas y se dejaban llevar por los chismes, "¿enserio creían que Cindy estaba embarazada solo porque llevaba una semana sin asistir a clase? Yo pensaría que la asesinaron" más allá de eso las cosas eran normales y terriblemente aburridas; incluso durante el tercer periodo había esperado que uno de los pálidos se comiera a alguien.

Cuando entro en la cafetería se encontró con que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban completamente inmersos en sus chismes, algunos relacionados con ella pero nada que mereciera su interés. Tomando su almuerzo, insípido y de contextura peculiar; se dirigió hacia una de las mesas en las cuales estaban sentados algunos de sus compañeros de clase; no esperaba relacionarse con ninguno de ellos por el momento, muy en su contra parecía que alguno de ellos le iban a hablar cuando el murmullo de todo el lugar murió.

Cuando los Cullen entraron en la cafetería captaron la atención de todos los humanos que allí había, incluso la de la supuesta curiosa nueva alumna; fue después del primer periodo que Edward les había comunicado a sus hermanos que esta nueva estudiante era su cantante además de que no podía leer su mente. Alice en particular se había interesado, había evocado gran esfuerzo en tratar de determinar algo de su futuro más había resultado inútil, no era algo demasiado extraño ya que su don no era algo que actuara a su completa voluntad.

Tanto Rosalie como Emmeth no estaban particularmente interesados en el tema, lo único que había acotado la llamativa vampira fue, "no hagas algo estúpido que tengamos que irnos", mas allá de eso no encontraba nada que mereciera el interés de ella.

Jasper al entrar la miro, no estaba particularmente interesado en el que sería la nueva obsesión de Edward, claro hasta que la vio; era la misma chica que en la mañana había llamado su atención aunque había considerado que era porque era un nuevo aroma. Ahora que estaba a tan solo pocos metros podía decir que no era el caso, su aroma más allá de ser nuevo no era lo que lo había perturbado; era su esencia, su energía, eso que la mayoría no podía percibir, incluido los vampiros; una nueva cualidad de su talento que había ido desarrollando en los últimos años. No sabía que era, no era humana, y sin duda con tan solo ver como los observaba podía decir que no era seguro estar cerca de ella.

Bella se estaba deleitando con la atención que recibían todos los cinco recién llegados, sin duda podría entender si ellos asistían a la escuela solo por la atención e idolatración que los adolescentes les expresaban. Una vez que estuvieron sentados comenzó a diseccionarlos uno por uno, comenzó con la despampanante rubia que estaba sentada junto al gran moreno de hombros anchos, ambos parecían emanar la misma energía, el mismo sentimiento, todo igual que la comida que había en su plato, monótonos y desabridos; quizás ella se había emocionado mucho con ellos para tan solo descubrir que no eran nada especial, pasando de ellos centro su atención en la pequeña morena, daba la impresión de ser una pequeña hada, toda sonrisas y aparente tranquilidad mas solo necesitabas una mirada bien dada para percibir que todo era un farsa, su energía era un completo embrollo, sus emociones estaban distorsionadas, era especial pero de manera inestable y forzada, daba la impresión de que perdería el control y la cordura en cualquier momento. Cayo entonces en su compañero de biología, aunque antes lo había sentido ahora se dedicó a mirarlo con mayor detenimiento, físicamente parecía una estatua con puntas pulida, perfecta de manera anti natural, pragmáticamente perfecto más perdiendo cualquier detalle que podría significar algún misterio u encanto; además de que su energía era oscura, deprimente y venenosa. Para finalizar estaba el rubio, alto de contextura media, no era el que más llamaba la atención para los presentes pero nuevamente era porque los humanos se perdían de la mayoría de las cosas por ignorancia o deficiencia; sin duda era el más completo del conjunto, su energía era centrada y muy profunda e intrincada, incluso aunque su postura fuera de tensión había confianza, antigua, ligada a los ojos de alguien que había tenido que valerse únicamente de sí mismo para sobrevivir, era una sensación de alguien cómodo en su piel pero a punto de perder los nervios en la situación.

Para cuando termino su análisis y volteo su mirada aun tenia ciertas dudas acerca de ellos, eran extraños ahí, no es que no considerara que quisieran vivir una vida humana promedio, con todo el aburrimiento que ello implicaba, mas cualquier de ellos debía superar los cincuenta años así que el único pensamiento de la mente de Bella era "¿Por qué asistían al instituto?".

Mientras se lo planteaba sonó la campana de fin del almuerzo, desgraciadamente aún quedaba otro periodo de clases las cuales eran tan aburridas como los profesores que las dictaban; sabiendo que los vería en cualquier otro momento y sin dirigirles otra mirada fue a donde su horario le indicaba, en este caso salón número treinta y siete, Filosofía.

Finalmente luego de exhaustivas horas de clase pudo salir, ni siquiera había hablado con nadie o había prestado atención a lo que las materias dictaban, simplemente había cerrado los ojos y concentrado su mente en otra cosa, finanzas, contratos y muchos trabajos. Cuando llego al estacionamiento y se paró junto a su moto sentía las miradas de ellos, nuevamente del otro lado del lugar, ambos, hada y deprimente estaban tratando de ejercer algunos de los que ella había determinado poderes vacíos. Ella tenía algún poder débil y latente, sin control y precario, una cualidad diluida. En cambio él tenía una cualidad filtrada al igual que ella suponía el rubio también.

Ellos la habían estado esperando, ya que durante el almuerzo se había ganado la curiosidad de todos, por diferentes razones, Emmeth y Rose la consideraban una extraña humana, Alice seguía tratando inútilmente de ver algo de su futuro y Edward de leer su mente. Jasper tan solo esperaba que cualquier cosa que viniera de ella no los involucrara, no es que pensara que ella era más fuerte o que en algún caso no pudieran con ella más su "familia" no estaban familiarizados con ningún concepto agresivo o incluso con la magnitud de amenaza que suponía podía generar ella.

Durante un momento ambos cruzaron miradas, era demasiado atrayente el misterio que la rodeaba más aún mayor era el concepto de alerta por lo desconocido, él sabía que en el mundo había secretos, ellos mismos eran uno, pero aun así los más importantes eran los que más allá de no querer ser descubiertos, no les importaba.

Sin meditarlo más bella se montó en su motocicleta y partió, después de todo estaba empezando a oscurecer y ella tenía una lista de cosas que al menos tenía que tratar de conseguir en el pequeño mercado de la ciudad. Después de cinco minutos sintió claramente dos presencias que la seguían desde el bosque, pero después de unos minutos de concentración pudo determinar que en realidad eran tres, al menos uno de ellos sabía lo que era la mera discreción.

Edward, Alice y Jasper estaban siguiendo a la morena mientras que imprudentemente manejaba su vehículo por las húmedas carreteras de alrededor de la ciudad, no tardó mucho en llegar al centro donde se detuvo en la plaza, parecía concentrada en hallar algo en particular pero no estaban completamente seguros. Jasper no quería estar allí, había terminado accediendo para vigilar lo que harían los otros dos, por mucho que apreciara a Alice, cuando a ella y Edward se les metía algo en la cabeza no había forma de que lo dejaran, y en este caso en particular podía traer trágicas consecuencias. Sentía que la sed de Edward lentamente aumentaba, no estaba seguro de hasta donde aguantaría su control y Alice no estaba en condición de detenerlo, ella cada día perdía un gramo más de cordura, esto hacia cerca de diez años.

Mientras que la asechaban, concepto que Jasper odiaba, sus dos hermanos la miraban, olían y tomaban libertades que temía desataran la furia de ella, por suerte él monitoreaba cada emoción que salía de ella y podía determinar que estaba más que consiente de ellos pero que los encontraba divertidos en cierta forma.

"Mientras este divertida todo estará bien, cuando se aburra será un problema"

Él estaba seguro que sus dos hermanos pensaban que la estaban investigando cuando simplemente estaban haciendo un pequeño acto de entretenimiento para ella. Luego de varias horas vieron que se fue de la cafetería donde se había detenido momentos antes con un vaso de café en la mano, se apoyó un momento en una de las mesas de afuera y sin más siguió su camino hasta su motocicleta. Ante esto Alice y Edward no habían notado ninguna acción peculiar por lo que dando por terminado su seguimiento emprendieron el camino hasta su casa, Jasper se demoró un momento más en lo que paso por la mesa del local para recoger la servilleta que ella había dejado allí con un mensaje especial para él, lo sabía porque lo había mirado directamente aun entre toda la espesura que lo cubría.

"¿Divertido?"

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y aguardare ansiosa sus comentarios.<p>

Besos, VampaiaHime


	3. Capitulo 2

Y continuamos, pequeña interacción.

Que lo disfruten y espero sus comentarios.

VampaiaHime

La oscuridad absoluta, eso era lo que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, nada podía percibirse, nada podía distinguirse, nada podía verla, amaba cuando conectaba, cuando dejaba abandonada rápidamente su realidad, era uno de los procesos que mas le había costado aprender aun siendo ella, pero cuando lo había conseguido incluso había roto la norma tacita del tiempo de estadía correcto.

Concentrándose durante un momento el panorama frente a ella cambio, lo que antes era oscuro ahora se formaba y tomaba forma, un sencilla puerta era lo que tenia ante ella, de madera con intrincados tallados, mas un puerta al fin, y por mas sencilla que pareciera el hecho de su presencia representaba la magnitud de su poder y de posibilidades del medio. Sentía que podría quedarse allí por siempre mas el tiempo apremiaba y contra todo deseo interior tomo rápidamente el pomo de la puerta.

Nuevamente en su alcoba se estiro con agudeza felina, agradecía a su madre que siendo pequeña le hubiera pagado clases de ballet aun cuando ella no estaba interesada, sin duda la flexibilidad había sido de mucha ayuda. Mirando con tranquilidad su cuarto se puso de pie para comenzar con los arreglos, se había prometido que los haría hoy, no toleraba otra noche sintiéndose una extraña, no en esta casa.

Cuando el reloj marco las tres de la mañana finalmente había terminado, el espacio que antes era un espejo de su pasado, ahora era la perfecta definición de que quien era ahora. Habiendo terminado con el baúl lo metió debajo de su cama, la cual ahora era mas amplia y contaba con el barandal de hierro forjado que ella tanto apreciaba.

Había conservado el color lavanda de las paredes tan solo haciendo pequeños cambios con diferentes detalles. Su tan conocida puerta estaba en la pared cerca de la ventana, esperando por ella, sin llamar la atención, tranquila y a gusto con su actual ubicación, estando tan exhausta, ignorando el zumbido de su mente se dejo caer en la acolchada cama para perder el conocimiento.

Cuando sonó el despertador dando la hora de levantarse bella se retorció entre las mantas, nuevamente se estaba replanteando el concepto de la escuela, aunque representara un entretenimiento y liberación de estrés, en algún momento, el concepto de levantarse temprano era sin duda algo que aborrecía intensamente.

Finalmente termino caminando hacia el baño con la delicadeza de un zombi, fue gracias a la ducha caliente que pudo finalmente espabilarse lo suficiente para notar que era tarde, en su somnolencia ni siquiera se había traído una toalla al baño.

- ¡Skoll trae...! – se callo al notar el golpe de la puerta que provenida de su cuarto – dios, soy estúpida – ignorando el charco de agua que dejaba en su estela, y conociendo que Charlie nuevamente había partido temprano, hizo su camino hasta su habitación con aburrimiento – no importa – una vez llego al cuarto murmuro hacia la puerta, el incesante golpeteo se detuvo.

Sin mayores inconvenientes se seco y alisto para el que seria su siguiente día de clases, su emoción podía ser comparada con la de un niño el cual debía ir al dentista, al llegar a la cocina tomo una manzana y después de asegurar las llaves en su mochila partió. Si mal no recordaba las clases terminaban temprano hoy.

Los Cullen habían pasado la noche debatiendo acerca de la curiosa joven, al menos casi todos, llegadas a las tres horas del incesante discurso de Edward el cual nadie tenia posibilidad de interrumpir, Jasper había desertado, tan solo alegar que tenia hambre había supuesto la perfecta excusa para poder retirarse no sin antes ser bombardeado con miradas de pena por parte de todos.

Lo cierto es que hubo un tiempo en que le hubiera molestado pero eso había pasado hace ya mucho, no es que se creyera el de mayor control, no podía siquiera pensar en estar en las situaciones que presenciaba Carlisle y mantener el control perfecto como sabia que él hacia, pero claramente él no era tentado con tanta facilidad como Edward.

Para ser alguien que alegaba que ellos eran seres sin alma regularmente Jasper sabia que sentía pecados muy humanos hacia muchos de sus compañeros de clase, cosa que lo hacia ponerse muy tenso, consideraba que solo era una bomba de tiempo, que antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerlo saltaría sobre el cuello de alguien. Sin duda de la familia era quien mas lo sacaba de quicio.

Parte de ser soldado representaba en conocerse a uno mismo y saber y aceptar que hay cosas que están más allá de uno, que no puede controlarlo y que no puede hacer, conocer sus limitación, claramente Edward era el perfecto ejemplo de alguien que al estar rodeado por personas que lo consideraban excepcional lo había terminado creyendo.

Decidiendo que no lo pensaría mas se dedico a cazar.

Para cuando se detuvo el amanecer estaba en su máximo esplendor, había cazado algunas criaturas grandes mas por luchar que por su sangre, incluso había dejado ir al oso el cual había representado un entretenimiento. Aun con todo lo que había hecho se sentía reprimido, desde hacia mucho ya que no experimentaba la adrenalina y agitación de una buena lucha, ciertamente los combates con Emmett eran estimulantes pero su hermano era tan predecible como un niño y carecía de un verdadero instinto.

"Debería visitar a Peter y Charlotte, ese maldito cree poder patearme el culo" lo cierto es que no visitaba hacia mucho a ambos, aun cuando se mantenían en contacto sus visitas no eran algo que la familia aprobara considerando la dieta que ellos llevaban.

Finalmente cuando estaba regresando capto la estela de energía de Edward, estaba bastante perturbado y sin duda había perdido el control, sin siquiera dudarlo lo siguió, ciertamente su hermano era muy rápido pero tan inexperto en ocultarse que el hacerlo entre los árboles le restaba el tiempo suficiente para que Jasper lo alcanzara, fue tan solo unos segundos después de carrera que noto a donde se dirigía, el idiota corría directamente hacia donde provenía el rastro de ella.

Apresurándose llego cuando Edward se encontraba a quinientos metros, lo derribo sin mayor problema, claro este se empezó a defender, desesperadamente. Su mente estaba tan nublada que era igual que pelear con un neofido, ataques desesperados, sin pensar y sin controlar su fuerza. "Aunque siendo realistas no es tan diferente a cuando lucha conciente". Después de unos minutos de intenso forcejeo por parte de Edward, Jasper simplemente lo golpeo en la nuca dejándolo completamente fuera de combate, al menos temporalmente.

Lo cierto es que debía de llevarlo hasta la casa para que toda la familia pudiera compadecerse de su adorado hermano y mirarlo a él con reproche por la forma de manejar la situación, mas la curiosidad le gano, no iba a negar que estaba interesado en la cantante de Edward, claro que no de la manera enfermar que estaba comenzando a desarrollar este, tan solo curiosidad.

Mirando desde el bosque por una de las ventanas noto una sombra que se movía, fue entonces que la vio pasar, sin nada que la cubriese con total naturalidad, modelando con pereza un cuerpo que pondría rígida a Rosaline pero no fue eso lo que llamo mas su atención, al voltear tubo la perfecta vista de su espalda donde descansaba uno de los tatuajes mas increíbles que hubiera visto, una mezcla de símbolos y formas intrincadas, en perfecta armonía entre si y con ella misma. Tan solo un momento después desapareció de su vista, sin pensar mas tomó el cuerpo de su hermano sobre su hombro y emprendió nuevamente el camino a su casa.

"¿Que eres cariño?" ciertamente comprendía un poco mas los sentimiento de Edward aunque por razones diferentes, no iba a comérsela, no tenia el derecho, no después de descubrir que era mucho mas interesante de lo que pensaba y sin duda seria condenado para la eternidad si se atrevía de masillar ese pequeño y perfecto cuerpo.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a la casa ya los esperaban todos en la puerta de entrada, sus emociones revueltas, sus pensamientos igual, no entendían que es lo que pudo haber ocurrido para que regresaran de esa forma. Tan solo sabían que habían luchado, Alice podía confirmarlo, pero el porque era para ellos un misterio. Sin mediar un palabra entraron, sin duda cualquier actividad del día podía esperar a que Edward se recuperar y Jasper les explicara que había ocurrido.

Para Jasper había sido una molestia el tener que repetir incesantemente que no era él quien había perdido el control y había atacado a Bella, claro sin convencer completamente a su familia, ellos consideraban que el control de Edward era superior al suyo incluso con su cantante. Lo que acababa con sus nervios.

Cuando finalmente pudo librarse de todos ellos ya era cerca del medio día por lo que suponía que ella ya habría encontrado su mensaje, se había sentido en libertad de hacerlo considerando que ella había iniciado. Y tan solo le había costado un pequeño desvió en la mañana y lo había dejado dentro de la taquilla que ahora le pertenecia.

Para cuando Bella había llegado al instituto ya casi todos habían ingresado al interior, era claramente mas tarde que el día anterior, mas no había rastro reciente de los peculiares estudiantes, decidiendo que simplemente se entretendría con los monótonos residentes humanos se dirigió dentro. Su primera clase había sido trigonometría, lo cual significaba una hora de completo aburrimiento, hasta que recordó que solo había prometido el comportarse el día anterior.

Fue entonces que comenzó a repasar a cada uno de sus compañeros, nada que valiera la pena recodar, hasta la profesora era bastante aburrida, claro hasta que llego a uno de los primeros estudiantes, este tenia una mente plagada de imágenes en las cuales estaban involucrados el y la profesora, ciertamente o tenia un imaginación demasiado precisa o estaba haciendo trabajos para puntos extras.

Con esta nueva información regreso a la profesora, cada dato era como un filtro, una palabra clave que hacia aparecer los recuerdos como si de un buscador de Internet se tratara. Rápidamente obtuvo resultados, la profesora recordaba con igual claridad los acontecimientos, se pregunto que ocurriría si los pusiera en primer plano.

- de esta manera determinamos... que... que... – sus mejillas estaban comenzando a colorearse mientras que ella mas presionaba los recuerdos, por momentos parecía que le fallarían sus piernas – se... señor... ¡Señor Clugan! – todos saltaron en sus asientos, "claramente no soy la única al borde del sueño"

- ¿Si profesora? – el chico de la primera fila, el cual estaba teniendo problemas con sus pantalones, cortesía de Bella, claramente.

- ¡Castigado! – todos estaban confundidos, sin poder seguir los acontecimientos. "Oops"

Antes que nadie pudiera replicar o llegar entender que es lo que había ocurrido sonó la campana de fin de clase, restándole importancia al asunto bella se encamino hasta su próxima clase, claro que antes tendría que pasar a retirar su libro de química.

Cuando se dirigía hacia su casillero noto la energía de uno de ellos cerca de él, no era reciente pero habían estado husmeando entre sus cosas, eso era algo que la molestaba mucho, que la trataran de influenciar era divertido, que la siguieran gracioso pero si se mentían con sus cosas dejaría de ser así.

Cuando lo abrió descubrió todo el su lugar y nada desprendía su energía, a excepción de un pequeño papel el cual habían deslizado dentro, con curiosidad lo desdoblo.

"No realmente. ¿Cuál es tu nombre Cariño?"

Espero que les halla gustado, nos leemos.


End file.
